A Thief's Beginning
by MrsPleasant13
Summary: I do not own any characters, places or themes related to any of the games in the uncharted series, naughty dog does. Possible spoilers for drakes Deception The first real hunt Nathan Drake and Victor Sullivan go on together. It will be a real journey to remember, but will it be memorable for the right reasons?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The streets of cartagena where filled with bustling people attempting to buy the best food avaliable in the market. 15 year old nathan drake would normally do a full shop of the market by sunrise, or rather he would do a full sweep amd steal whatever looked good, But now he was staying with a man called Victor Sullivan. Drake knew that if he stayed with the man he would have a much better chance at surviving, but he wasn't sure if the man actually cared for him. Nate knew that if he managed to get a load of food then he would probably be excepted into Sully's life. This was why he had to steal something good today.

Nate walked slowly around the stalls, allowing his hands to wander towards any food and slowly pick it up when no one was watching. This would always be his way of surviving, not even sully could stray him off this path now. He had been doing this ever since he was dumped into sir Frances drake's home for boys a few years ago. Nate hated that place. Most boys were bigger than him and decided to make him feel even smaller, meaning one day he just picked up whatever he had and ran. He would end up having to steal just so he could have a bite of food a day. Life isn't perfect for him, yet he still managed to pick himself up every day. If it wasn't for the fact he left he would never have developed a great climbing ability which enabled him to scale any building, meaning it did have it's bonuses.

Nate had managed to grab three apples and a slice of bread when he saw a stand full of golden jewellery. Nate wasn't stupid enough to try that stall... but the overwhelming urge to try overtook him. Without hesitation his legs started to move closer and closer towards the stand. As soon as he reached the stand, his eyes widened at the sight of the fine jewellery infront of him. A gold chain caught his eye, and couldn't help himself. His hand streched over and picked up the item. Nate started to walk away with the chain in his small hand, grinning to himself with his loot in his pockets.

Nate had only managed to reach down the road and was about to turn the corner when a man dived onto him. Both nate and the man rolled down the road, the man yelling for nate to give back his gold chain. Nate cursed, knowing he shouldn't of been greedy and even tried to pull that one. Nate ran down the side street, trying to lose the man in the confusion. Nate needed to get out of the street and into hiding.

He was about 20 minutes away from the place him and sully called home, yet he didn't really want to lead the man straight to them. So nate decided he was going to have to climb carefully due to the fact the man had caused him to scrape his knees on the floor when he dived onto him. Nate started to climb when rough hands grabbed his thin ankles, throwing him onto his side onto the hard cold concrete. "Give me back my chain kid and I won't hurt you" The man offered, holding out his big hand. All the wind had been knocked out of Nate, meaning he didn't have the energy to talk. Nate only glared at the man, meaning the man got angry. The man picked nate up by the throat and threw him against a wall hard. He tightened his hold on Nate's throat, grinning like a mad man at Nate's struggles. Nate already felt light headed from the cuts on his stomach and knees, but the now probably broken ribs and lack of oxygen made his legs involuntarily kick out whilst the corners of his eyes went black.

The man kept looking at Nate's pained face as Nate's vision was faulting. Nate couldn't take anymore of the pressure, and blacked out under the man's grib. The man laughed and threw Nate's body onto a pile of broken glass below them, dipping his hands into his pockets and pulling out everything the kid had. The kid didn't have much, but the man onky wanted to teach a lesson after all. So the man dusted himself off and walked the long way back to his stall, Not looking back at Nate's body lying on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Night loomed over cartagena quickly, dim street lights barely managing to protect the streets from a night of pure darkness. The small little market square was completly silent. Meaning that when a loud moan escaped from nates mouth it felt like it echoed of the cold walls. Nates eyes struggled to open as his body slowly woke up. "Ugh... How long have I been out...?" Nate muttered, Cutting his hands when he rolled over. The dry patch of blood where he had been lying didn't go unnoticed by Nate, his stomach doing flips as he thought about what happened. He had been attacked by some man, that much nate could remember. Nate couldn't actually rememeber why he attacked him, but he was pretty sure he would rememeber. Nate slowly brung his feet under him and tried to shake the wave of nausea and dizziness that threatened to bring him back onto his knees. Nate grabbed for the wall for support while he let his head pull itself together.

A few moments passed before he deemed it to be safe enough for him to walk. He started to walk, making sure he stuck to the shadows so no one would get suspicious. After all, A 15 year old with bruises and blood covering his ripped clothing walking alone may direct unwanted attention to himself. Nate secretly worried what his mentor was going to say. God knows how long he had been missing for, Sully was probably freaking out over where he is. Nate was only supposed to be gone for ten minutes, Not hours like he had been.

The walk back to the makeshift apartment wasn't very far away, but with his injuries he had to be very careful. Every step nate took meant the pain intensified and the glass in his back burried itself further into his skin. Nate knew that he was losing a lot of blood, he could feel the drips trailing down his back. Nate didn't really fear his injuries, He feared about what Sully was going to say. After all nate practically dropped of the face of the earth for a few hours without any real notice, and Nate wasn't sure if sully would be mad at him or the market man. At the end of the day Nate is the one bleeding, not him. And it wasn't as if Nate actually managed to make off with the chain, the man didn't actually lose anything. Fair enough what nate did was wrong, But the man didn't need to flip out like that and physically cut and bruise him just to make a point. But, because of the mans actions he now had to deal with glass in his back and cuts all over.

Despite how long the walk to the apartment actually was, before no time he was standing outside the door. His stomach felt like bricks as he slowly raised his hand to knock on the door.


End file.
